marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea von Strucker (Earth-616)
, formerly , | Relatives = Wolfgang von Strucker (father, deceased), Elisbeth von Strucker (stepmother, deceased), Andreas von Strucker (fraternal twin), Werner von Strucker (half-brother; deceased), Jan (husband, deceased), Andrea von Strucker (clone; deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = X-Men: Phoenix Force Handbook #1 | Citizenship = Madripoor | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant experimented on in the womb by the Nazi scientist Arnim Zola. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Romita, Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men #194 | HistoryText = Origin Andrea von Strucker and her twin brother Andreas were the children of Nazi supremacist Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who saw great potential in their future. While still in-utero, the children were bio-engineered by Dr. Arnim Zola to have superpowers, using the X-Gene with each gaining the ability to fly and fire beams of concentrated plasma as long as they were in physical contact, usually accomplished by holding hands. Fenris Twins Now known as the Fenris Twins, Like their father, the twins are white supremacists, have great sympathy for the Nazi agenda, and strive for the Fourth Reich. The two came into conflict with the X-Men While on safari, Storm interrupted Andreas' attempted assault on a native woman in Africa. Andrea retaliated for Storm's humiliation of her brother by shooting her in the head and leaving her to die. The Strucker twins despise Magneto for his role in their father's seeming death some years after World War II. They conducted acts of terrorism and finally attacked Magneto during his trial in Paris by the International Court of Justice for his crimes against humanity. The X-Men foiled their assassination attempt, but Fenris managed to escape by allowing themselves to be swept into the old city sewers. Upstarts They would later join of group of mutant millionaire supervillains known as the Upstarts, led by the telepathic Gamesmaster, until they were defeated by X-Factor. The Strucker twins despise Magneto for his role in their father's seeming death some years after World War II. They conducted acts of terrorism and finally attacked Magneto during his trial in Paris by the International Court of Justice for his crimes against humanity. The X-Men foiled their assassination attempt, but Fenris managed to escape by allowing themselves to be swept into the old city sewers. The twins later resurfaced as part of the Upstarts, a group who engaged in a campaign of murder as part of a game organized by the mutant telepath Gamesmaster and the Hellfire Club's former Black Queen Selene. The twins tried to acquire Omega Red for the Upstarts but failed. At the end of the Upstarts competition, The twins ultimately met their match when they tried to kill Wolfsbane, the former New Mutant. Along with her new X-Factor teammates, Wolfsbane easily beat the twins. The twins joined a conference of powerful criminal leaders who intended to divide up the empire left by the fallen Kingpin. Among the members of the conference were Slug, Hammerhead, Tombstone and their sibling Werner von Strucker. The twins did not believe Werner was actually their sibling. This, and other arguments, caused the conference to degenerate into a shouting, shooting and blasting match. Fenris attempted to kill Hammerhead but he was rescued. Their sibling is soon after killed by their father, who had attended the conference disguised as the assistant to Werner. The twins resurfaced where they were seen working with their father Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. They fought Citizen V, though Andrea discovers that he is actually Baron Helmut Zemo. Having been decapitated by Scourge under orders of Henry Peter Gyrich, Zemo had survived when Techno, to Zemo's own surprise, transferred Zemo's mind into the comatose body of the second Citizen V, John Watkins III. Zemo quickly killed Andrea to keep her from telling anyone his secret. After Andrea's death, her brother became the fourth Swordsman and joined the New Thunderbolts. By tanning his sister's skin and using it as the grip on his sword, he was able to maintain the powers he shared with her as a part of Fenris. Several years later, Andrea returned to the world of the living along with her brother, and opened a club for villains named the Club Fenris. When questioned about their demise, the siblings had stated that their father "took care of that." | Powers = Sympathic Bio-Blasting: As a result of in utero genetic engineering, Andrea and her twin brother Andreas were able to produce bio-energy discharges, but only when they had physical contact with each other, Andrea generates blasts of destructive energy that can disintegrate matter, while Andreas could generate concussive force blasts. Her beams can atomize a human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Her powers only worked when she was in contact with her brother's skin. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenris_%28comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Killed by Baron Zemo Category:Disintegration Category:Twins Category:Collaboration Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Strucker Family Category:Killed by Bullseye Category:Germans Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Quicksilver Villains Category:Formerly Deceased